Scary Movie 3 (2003)
|language = English |budget = $48.000.000 |gross = |preceded_by = Scary Movie 2 |followed_by = Scary Movie 4 |imagecat = Scary Movie 3 |wiki = scarymovie }} Scary Movie 3 is a 2003 American science fiction horror comedy parody film, which parodies the horror, sci-fi, and mystery genres, directed by David Zucker. It is the third film of the Scary Movie franchise, as well as the first to have no involvement from the Wayans family. Cindy must investigate mysterious crop circles and video tapes, and help the President in preventing an alien invasion. Plot Katie and Becca talk about what Katie believes is a sex tape, but Becca calls it a cursed tape. After several odd occurrences, they both die. Meanwhile, in a farm outside Washington, D.C., widowed farmer Tom Logan and his brother George discover a crop circle, saying "Attack Here!", after noticing the dogs' strange activity. Cindy Campbell, now a reporter, announces the crop circles on the news. She picks up her paranormally endowed nephew Cody from school, where her best friend Brenda Meeks is his teacher. George picks up his niece Sue, who is in the same class. Cindy and George quickly become attracted to one another, and George invites her and Brenda to a rap-battle with his rapper friends Mahalik and CJ. George proves to be talented but is violently thrown out after he raises his unintentionally pointy white hood. After watching the cursed videotape, Brenda asks Cindy to keep her company. After playing several pranks on Cindy, the girl from the cursed tape, Tabitha, fights with and kills Brenda. George receives a phone call about the death, and Tom meets with Sayaman, who apologizes for the accident involving himself and Tom's wife Annie. During Brenda's wake, George and Mahalik wreak havoc in an unsuccessful attempt to revive her, only to blow up her body and get kicked out of the house. Cindy finds the cursed tape in Brenda's room, watches it, and receives a phone call warning her of her death in seven days. She calls George, CJ and Mahalik for help. CJ says his Aunt Shaneequa might be able to help. Shaneequa, the Matrix Oracle, and her husband Orpheus agree to watch the tape with her. Shaneequa discovers the hidden image of a lighthouse and gets in a fight with Tabitha's mother. Shaneequa tells Cindy to find the lighthouse to break the curse. When Cindy returns home, she finds Cody watched the tape. At work, Cindy searches through pictures of lighthouses before finding the one from the tape. Desperate to save Cody, Cindy warns everyone by entering a message into the news anchor's teleprompter. Her boss interrupts her, and the anchor mechanically recites the wrong message. The Logans take it seriously since they encountered an alien disguised as Michael Jackson, and President Baxter Harris personally visits the farm to investigate the crop circles. Cindy visits the lighthouse, where she encounters The Architect. The loquacious old man explains Tabitha was his evil adopted daughter, whom his wife drowned in the farm's well, but not before she imprinted her evil onto the tape. Unfortunately, he mistakenly returned it to Blockbuster believing it was Pootie Tang, unleashing the curse. When Cindy asks about how this relates to the Aliens, the Architect speculates that Tabitha is summoning them to aid her in destroying the human race. Returning home, Cindy discovers her station has been broadcasting the evil tape for hours, and there have been various sightings of aliens around the world. Worse, Cody is missing. Cindy tracks him to the Logan farm, where he has taken refuge with George. Tom orders everybody into the basement for safety, as he, George and Mahalik go outside to fight the extraterrestrials. The aliens arrive but reveal they are friendly and have come to stop Tabitha, since they accidentally watched the tape on a broadcast they had intercepted, again believing it was Pootie Tang. In the basement, Cindy recognizes the farm's cellar from the tape, and she finds the well where Tabitha drowned. Suddenly, Tabitha appears behind her. A short fight ensues, during which Tabitha takes Cody hostage. Cindy and George appeal to her, offering her a place in their family. Tabitha appears to accept the offer but changes back to her monstrous form. As she advances on Cindy and the others, President Harris accidentally knocks her into the well. The aliens leave in peace, and Cindy and George get married. Leaving for their honeymoon, they realize they left Cody behind. After Cindy avoids hitting Cody at an intersection, another car strikes him. List of Deaths Cast Parodies Horror films * The Ring, main parody of the film, the opening film is about The Ring, Cindy tries to solve the mystery about the girl in the video, the girl kills Brenda, is in the news and brings aliens to Earth so they can kill the girl in the video. * The Sixth Sense, Cindy's nephew resembles the main character * The Others, when Tom goes into his daughter's room he finds someone sitting under a sheet pretending to be her like in The Others. Other * Signs, another big part of the plot, including crop circles and aliens. * Lord of the Rings, mentioning of "I'm coming for you, my precious". * 8 Mile, the plot involving George becoming a rapper. * The Matrix, aunt Shaneequa plays a version of the oracle. * Air Force One, the president wonders what president Ford would have done and looks up to up painting of Harrison Ford. * Airplane, "Good luck, we're all counting on you". Videos Scary Movie 3 - Trailer External links * * * * Category:Films of the 2000s Category:2003 films Category:Comedy horror films Category:Scary Movie films